Serenity's New Job
by AoiSora0
Summary: Serenity Wheeler lost her job as a waitress at a local restaurant and has no job to help her mom and brother out. Until Seto Kaiba comes along with a job as his maid at his house.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I just thought of. I know there are a lot of these types of stories already but what the heck. Just read and then review it. I hope everybody likes this story. Also Seto isn't that bad at all in here.  
  
Joey's parents are divorced in this but Joey now lives with his mom.  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I dun own Yugioh and never will.  
  
()= i'm saying something or A/N  
  
*******************  
Serenity's New Job  
  
by: kurayami and hikari  
**************  
  
WHAT?! I don't want you to......  
  
**************  
Serenity Wheeler was a kind, gentle, and sweet person. She has a brother named Joey(23) who has an enemy named Seto Kaiba(23). Also she was 19 years old. Well Serenity had a job at the local restaurant. But unfortunately something bad had to happen.  
  
She had been giving hot coffee to a person but she accidentally spilled it all over the person and his company on accident.  
  
"OWWWW!!!! What the heck!!! OWWWW!!!!" screamed one person who just happened to be a 15-year old Mokuba Kaiba. He ran to the bathroom to spray cold water on it.  
  
The other person was also unfortunately Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Ah damn it. *sigh* Next time girl watch where you're going!!!" *looks at name tag* "Hey you might not happen to be that dog's little sister hmm?" (He is unaffected by the heat because...... just because.)  
  
"You mean Joey Wheeler? Yes I am his sister why?"  
  
"Hmph. Nevermind." Mokuba comes out of the bathroom ready to go home.  
  
The boss of the restaurant comes out from the back.  
  
"Serenity I'm sorry but you have to leave. I'm tired of you doing silly things like spill things on customers."  
  
"But..... Mr. Yamazaki I can't leave."  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity you're slowing the business down."  
  
"I understand Mr. Yamazaki. Thank you for having me work here anyway."  
  
"Yes." turns around and leaves  
  
Back to Seto and Serenity's conversation  
  
"Seto, I need a job to help out my mom." She was crying a little and looked very sad.  
  
"Oh don't worry I think I have something you can do."  
  
"Really? What is it?" she said sniffling and wiping her nose.  
  
"Well you could um stay with Mokuba while I'm working because he's a little troublemaker and I still need somebody watching him. Or you could be a maid at my house? So which one is it? If you don' want to work for me that's ok."  
  
"Oh! Well I guess it would be ok to work as a maid and I can watch Mokuba while I'm cleaning too."  
  
"Ok then you can start tomorrow." he said giving her a smile.  
  
"Oh thank you sooooo much Seto!" gives him a big hug. He could feel himself blushing a little.  
  
"Ok Serenity you're hugging too tight now."   
  
"Sorry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."  
  
"Bye Serenity. See ya!" (they were still at the restaurant) After she left Mokuba and him went home.  
  
In the limo he was thinking a lot.  
  
'Why does it seem that I get nicer around her? That is not possible I never get happy whenever I'm with other people other than Mokuba. Why is it like that?' He shrugged it off and continued to look through the window.  
  
*******************  
  
Wheeler Apartment  
  
*******************  
  
"WHAT?! NO NO NO NO AND NO!!!! You will never work for a spoiled brat like him!!!"  
  
"But Joey, he's actually a kind person. He gave me this job because he knew I needed money. So I took the chance."  
  
"Serenity, I don't like the guy and I don't want you working for him. Got that?"  
  
"Joey no matter what you say I'm going to work for him. I want to help mom and you."  
  
*sigh* "Ok I give up now. You can work for him."  
  
"Thank you Joey I appreciate this." gives him a hug.  
  
*******************  
  
Next Day (after school)  
  
*******************  
Serenity was walking down to the Kaiba mansion to start her first day at work. She had to admit for some reason she was a little nervous. At last she reached the gates.  
  
*speaker talking* "Hello there. Name and why you're here please."  
  
"I'm Serenity Wheeler and I'm here to start my job as a maid."  
  
"Ah yes Mr. Kaiba has been talking about his new maid very frequently. Oh yeah I opened the gates already you may pass."  
  
"OH! Ok. Thank you."  
  
She walked through the gates to the front door.  
  
'Here it goes.'  
  
DING DONG DING DONG  
  
*door opens revealing Seto*  
  
"Oh hi Serenity. Come in and I'll tell you what you need to do."  
  
"Ok. You have a big house Seto!"  
  
"I know. What do you expect from me?"  
  
"Not much. Ok what do I need to do first?"  
  
"You don't have to do all of it today you can finish tomorrow because you need to watch Mokuba first anyway."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Let me call him. MOKUBA!!! COME DOWN HERE! Ahem."  
  
"What is it Seto?" Mokuba asked as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"This is Serentity the girl from the restaurant. She will be you're new babysitter and she will be working as a maid here too."  
  
"Ok Seto. Hey can you play video games well?" He walked away asking Serenity questions.  
  
*thinking outloud* "Why am I like this? Do I like that girl? I dunno. We'll see about that." He walked to his office to do more work.  
  
*****************  
  
Later on when Serenity has to go home (9:00 PM)  
  
*****************  
  
"Boy am I tired. I cleaned 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Also I had to take care of Mokuba."  
  
"I know but that's your job. Sorry if I'm being too hard on you."  
  
"No that's ok. I'm just glad I have a job."  
  
"Ok you can go home now. I'll see you tomorrow after school. Better yet I can pick you up after school everyday."  
  
"Sure that would be great. Thanks again. Well I better get going now. Bye Seto."  
  
"Bye Serenity." He led her to the door and made sure she went out safe.  
  
"I think my instincts are right I am starting to like that girl." He walked away to go do some more work. (ya know all he does is work and he goes to sleep very late)  
  
******************  
  
On the street with Serenity  
  
******************  
  
' think Seto isn't as bad as Joey describes him. He's kind and he's soooo cute! Woah what was that comment I shouldn't be thinking these things. Oh well.' She continued on with walking home.  
  
***********************************  
Is it good? I hope so. I'll put the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks!   
  
Everybody knows where the review button is its down there at the end of the page. Its not that hard to pass. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh fudge it, I haven't updated in more than a freakin' year. --

---------------------

The next day Serenity had to go straight to the Kaiba Mansion from school.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok with working for Kaiba, Serenity?" Yugi asked me.  
  
"I know your brother freaked when he found out."  
  
"Yeah, I'll fine working there. Joey is just a bit over protective of me. I should get going Yugi. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok then, bye," and we walked off in different directions.  
  
"Oh man, I have so many things to do at home...but I have to keep working, I can't stop." I said as I walked up the steps to the front door.  
  
Knock knock knock  
  
The door opens and Mokuba is standing there.  
  
"Oh hey Serenity, I've been waiting for ya! Come in!"  
  
I smiled, "Thanks Mokuba. By the way, is your brother home?"  
  
"Uhh, I think he's still at the office, but he should be coming home some time soon."  
  
"Oh okay, thanks anyway. So what do ya wanna do today?"  
  
"I was hoping we could to the arcade or the mall or something." He grinned.  
  
"Sure why not, but let's go a little later. I have to finish some stuff for school."  
  
"Alright then." He ran out towards the kitchen, probably to get something to eat.  
  
I sat down at the dining room table and emptied out my bag. As I sat down I heard the door slam open and slam closed again.  
  
"Hm? Seto is that you?" I asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah." I heard him grumble back at me then I heard Mokuba yell "Hey Seto!" and then i heard a grumble and a door slam.  
  
"Well, well..he sure seems rather grumpy today." I thought to myself. I shrugged and went back to work.  
  
With Seto  
  
"Damn it, I knew i shouldn't have hired her. Maybe I'll hire a different person, but Mokuba likes her a lot and I might be starting too also..argh, this is confusing sometimes." Seto said. He already had a large headache and he took some asprin.  
  
Mokuba then burst into the room.  
  
"Big bro can me and Serenity go to the mall or arcade or something? I'm bored just sitting here."  
  
Seto just stared at him. "yawn I don't care, just get back before 8."  
  
"Thanks bro!" Mokuba replied and ran out.  
  
"I hate this, I never asked for it. It just happened. sigh Nevermind..."  
  
Seto said and went to work again.  
  
back with Serenity  
  
I was working on the last math problems I had when Mokuba burst in.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah! Seto said we can go! Come on! Come on!" He started pulling on my arm.  
  
"Ok ok we will." I set my pencil down and got up and put my things away.  
  
"Seto! We're leaving now! I'll bring Mokuba back in 3 hours! Bye!" I heard him yell something but it was incoherent.  
  
"Hey! Let's go to the arcade first so we can play some video games."  
  
"Okay then, but first, can we stop by Yugi's shop?"  
  
"Sure why not." He shrugs. "Ya know, I might have not known you for a long time but you're really fun to hang around. Seto never really has time for me. Not that he ever had time for me."  
  
I thought 'Poor kid, his brother doesn't even spend any time with him.' "I'm sure Seto would rather spend his time with you other than his company but this company is so important he just can't let it go."  
  
"Yeah well, I really wish he'd at least spend a freakin' day with me. It's like he's always on a date with his laptop or something. Heh, a date with his laptop, now THAT would be funny." He said and I laughed.  
  
"Oh, here it is. Come on." I opened the door to the shop and I saw Yugi or was it Yami cleaning the counter.  
  
"Serenity! I'm glad you stopped by! How are you doing?" Yugi turned around as he spoke. "I see you've brought Mokuba." Yugi sure has grown since Battle City. He's probably as tall as Joey now.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"Doing great."  
  
"Hey Yugi, I haven't see you in a looooong time." Mokuba said.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a while." Yugi replied.  
  
"Say Yugi, do you want to come with us to the arcade? We're going to the mall afterwards so if you want to go there too you're welcome too." Serenity said.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to! I'll just tell grandpa that I'm leaving and I'll close up the shop." He turned and ran up the stairs. Mokuba and I waited there for a few more minutes and he came back down.  
  
"Ok guys,let's go." Mokuba said.  
  
We had a great time at the arcade, but there was also a carnival in town and we decided to go there too.  
  
"Oh man, it's getting late...we have to get going now Moku."  
  
"Oh ok. We'll see ya later Yugi." Mokuba waved.  
  
"Yeah, see ya later guys!" Yugi waved back.  
  
"Bye!" I said. We just dropped Yugi off at the game shop and we headed home.  
  
-Kaiba Mansion-  
  
We headed inside the house, Mokuba headed towards his room and I headed in the dining room and I saw Seto sitting there typing on his laptop.  
  
"You're a little late." He said checking the clock. It was 9 o' clock.  
  
"Yeah I know. We had to drop Yugi off at his house."  
  
"Oh hm, you can go home now."  
  
"Ok, I'll come back tomorrow after school." I turned and headed towards the door. "See ya tomorrow Mokuba!" I yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Bye Serenity!" He yelled back.  
  
"Bye Seto.." I said quietly.  
  
"Bye." He said not looking up from his laptop.  
  
'Maybe he is warming up to me. I'm glad.' I smiled to myself. I walked out the door.  
  
-Seto's POV-  
  
I stared out the window after she left. 'Why am I being so nice to her? ::sigh:: I don't like this feeling...or do I? I don't know, it's confusing me.' I shut my laptop and headed upstairs to my office.

------------------------

and yet again another short chapter... man...oh well...i run out of ideas easily


End file.
